In various fields of application, a corrosion-proof lining, in particular of rubber or synthetic material, can be applied to the walls of vessels, reactors, or the like. Usually such lining material is manually laid on the respective surfaces.
For this purpose, the web-like lining material is cut to follow the wall height or length and is unrolled from top over the entire height of the wall surface when the walls to be lined are perpendicular.
Avoiding pockets of entrapped air, the web is then positioned adjacent to the surface and pressed thereagainst at a predetermined pressure. An overlap seam is formed with the adjacent web by a specific treatment. To this effect, the edge of the preceding web is obliquely cut and covered with an adhesive before the following web is strongly pressed thereagainst. Any portion projecting over said overlap seam requires a finishing treatment.
These steps and treatments are labor intensive and extremely tiring. Consequently, it cannot be guaranteed that the lining material is uniformly pressed against the surface and thus, the need for uniform bond strength is not satisfied. Moreover, such treatments are extraordinarily time-consuming.